


Safe in your arms

by WarwomanWay



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Nightmares, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1287589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarwomanWay/pseuds/WarwomanWay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare Melinda takes care of Skye</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in your arms

_She was back in that basement, Quinn had his gun pointed at her chest. Everything happened so fast. She had no time to turn around and runrun before the gun went off._

_She blinked in confusion when she didn't feel the bullet hit her._

_"Skye." The pained voice called out to her in warning._

_"Melinda!" Skye screamed in panic as she saw her fall to the ground clutching her stomach. Skye tried to run to rum bit she couldn't will her legs to move._

_"What a shame that love must end like this." Quinn sneered his gun pointed at Melinda's head._

_"No!" She yelled as the gun went off._

 

Skye woke up tangled on sheets, her breathing was ragged and tears were streaming down her face. The flashing light of her alarm clock betrayed how early it was, two in the morning early.

Untangling herself from the sheets the were wrapped around her legs she leaped off the bed. There was no sense in trying to go back to sleep,  _not alone at least._

Silently as not to wake anyone else up she made her way to the cockpit.

Melinda May looked as exhausted as she felt. She took one look at Skye before switching on the autopilot and taking her hand and gently leading her out of the room.

"I had the dream again." Skye confessed in a whisper once Melinda gentle pushed her down on her bed.

 The older agents arm's wrapped around the hackers waist pulling her closer. "You're safe." She muttered in Skye's ear. "You're safe."

She leaned against the warmth that was Melinda. "This time it was you that got shot." 

Skye was trembling as her fingers found Melinda's. The sobs escaped her throat, there was no way to stop it anyhow,

"Shh..sweetheart. Its ok. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." 

Both women laid wrapped around each other, Skye's sobbing finally died down as Melinda rubbed soft circles on her back. It was the safest she had felt in weeks.

 "I love you, Mel." Skye whispered just on the cusps of sleep. 

Kissing her laps gentle she held her close to her chest. "And I love you Skye." 

 


End file.
